A can decorating apparatus is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,266 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,266, there are a plurality of circumferentially spaced ink transfer roll and fountain stations for supplying ink to separate individual blanket segment means through an equal number of plate cylinder means at six separate inking stations during rotation of the blanket means. Each of these stations has a fountain roll and assembly for receiving and transferring the ink to be used in the can decorating apparatus wherein a fountain roll rotates through a housing having a supply of ink in an upper portion thereof The fountain roll moves through the housing from the upper portion thereof to the lower portion thereof. An adjustable doctor blade is mounted in the lower portion of the housing to remove excess ink from the fountain roll just prior to its exiting the housing. Throughout many years, various problems have been associated with such fountain rolls and assemblies, such as leaking of the ink out of the housing, uneven amounts of ink on the fountain roll and generation of heat which is detrimental to the ink. While many attempts have been made to solve these problems, there exists a need for a good solution.